


Treading Water

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [177]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: They finish their lap and effortlessly ease themselves out of the swimming pool and Jack is a little horrified to discover that the source of his disgruntlement is a woman. A very attractive woman.





	Treading Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Swim A Lap Day’ (24 June). Alternate reality.

He’s just about to step into the pool area when he hears the sound of water splashing and he frowns. It’s zero-four-thirty and the reason he comes to the gym at this time is so that he doesn’t have to make small talk with anyone. He can just get in, get out and head to the base to start his day. But now it appears that the few moments of tranquillity he usually enjoys in the morning isn’t going to happen today and his mood immediately darkens.

He’s unable to make out who is interrupting his routine, but they are setting a good pace for each length of the pool they complete; their movements strong, confident, as their arms and legs cut through the water.

But then they finish their lap and effortlessly ease themselves out of the swimming pool and he is a little horrified to discover that the source of his disgruntlement is a woman. A very attractive woman. She’s blonde and tall with legs that go on for days and she’s wearing a black bikini that only accentuates every curve and muscle in her body. Jack quickly has to force his gaze away from her and swallows hard as he feels his blood rush south. He quickly weighs up if he has enough time to dive into the pool without causing himself any further embarrassment only for the stranger to freeze. Her gaze locks with his and once he gets over how clear and blue her eyes are, he can see surprise and intrigue mix with something else he can’t quite identify.

“I didn’t realize there was anybody else here,” she says slowly. “I’m just leaving.”

“Don’t be going on my account,” he quips, then realizes how it sounds. “I didn’t mean – you can stay. I – you –”

“I know what you meant,” she smirks, reaching for her towel. “I think.”

Despite the awkwardness of the moment, he manages to throw her a half-smile and briefly wonders if he should say something else or just get into the pool. He throws his own towel onto the bench nearby and decides on the former.

“I thought I was the only person mad enough to be awake this early.”

“Apparently not,” she answers, her smirk morphing into a smile.

“I haven’t seen you around here before.”

She shakes her head. “I’m only in town for the week.”

“Ah. For business or...?”

She goes to answer, but hesitates and it piques Jack’s interest, especially when she settles for, “something like that.”

“So,” she quickly adds, “why are you here so early?”

“Air Force colonel,” he shrugs. “Habit.”

Something flashes in her eyes but before Jack can think too much about it, it’s gone and they fall into a strange kind of comfortable silence. However, Jack’s gaze unwittingly travels lower and he only realizes he’s staring when she clears her throat, but instead of looking angry, she’s blushing.

“How’d you know about this place?”

He seems surprised that he’s asked the question, but the gym is a regular haunt for the off-duty officers at Cheyenne Mountain and he didn’t think many others outside of the base knew about it. His confusion must show because she smiles again as she nears the pool.

“My brother told me about it,” she says, “he’s a member.”

His brow rises in surprise. “Oh? Perhaps I know him.”

She eyes him easily for a second before she answers. “Carter. Mark Carter.”

His stomach plummets because he does know Mark and whilst Jack thinks he’s a great guy and good at his job, it means that the woman standing before him is –

“You’re General Jacob Carter’s daughter?”

So much for wondering if he’d have the chance to get to know her better.

But she snorts at his question as she eases herself back into the swimming pool and he finds himself joining her. He suddenly wants to ask if her reason for being in the Springs is anything to do with the Stargate but before he can do anything, she grins at him and starts swimming. He watches her for a moment and then follows, matching her stroke for stroke, but sometime between becoming accidental swimming partners and actually exercising, it turns competitive. They are on their final lap and Jack is convinced he touched the side of the pool first, but then Carter throws her head back and laughs and he finds himself moving closer.

“What’s your name?” he murmurs.

“Sam,” she answers, and he tries not to focus on how breathy she sounds.

“Well, Sam,” he says, placing one arm on either side of her, “since we can’t decide on who won, what do you say we make this interesting?”

She watches him through dark eyes for a moment, then bites down on her bottom lip and nods.

“Loser buys drinks?”

“You’re on,” she says, a smile slowly creeping onto her face. “But there's just one more thing.”

When he raises a brow she rolls her eyes. “If I’m going to kick your ass, I need to know _your_ name.”

“Ah.” He grins. “I’m Jack O’Neill.”

He then, briefly, thinks about admitting that he’s more than prepared for her to kick his ass, but before he can, Sam pushes away from him and starts swimming.

“That’s cheating,” he calls after her, but he doesn’t really mind, because he has every intention of losing.


End file.
